Suitable fluid supplies are sometimes required to prepare wellbore servicing fluids employed in the performance of various wellbore servicing operations. Water supplies may be provided from various sources, such as municipal water, surface water, and flowback water from the wellbore. The water obtained from such sources of water, which will be used in the preparation of a wellbore servicing fluid may include ions, such as scale-forming ions. For instance, flowback water from a subterranean formation may carry with it entrained scale-forming ions from the formation such as, for example, calcium, hydroxide, sulfate, and magnesium. Relatively high concentrations of scale-forming ions may lead to damage to wellbore servicing equipment, for example, through corrosion and/or the formation of scale (e.g., calcite scale, barite scale, magnesium carbonate scale, and the like) on the inner flow surfaces of such wellbore servicing equipment. Accordingly, there is a need for effectively lowering the concentration of ions, such as scale-forming ions, within fluid streams used in the preparation of a wellbore servicing fluid.